Secrets of a Teenager
by XxXIamaroleplayingfangirlXxX
Summary: A sixteen year old Allison isn't like any other girl. No, it's not the divorce that her parents are going through that makes her different, it's the fact that she has a secret. She can go somewhere to literally escape the pressures of her every day life. That place you may ask? Monstropolis.


**A/N: Alright, I decided to take a break from Truth and Regrets. This is the start of a Monsters Inc story. I do not own Monsters Inc.**

A sixteen year old Allison isn't like any other girl. No, it's not the divorce that her parents are going through that makes her different, it's the fact that she has a secret. She can go somewhere to literally escape the pressures of her every day life. That place you may ask? Monstropolis. A place full of creatures that no human has ever seen before. Aw, beautiful Monstropolis. Too bad she can never fully escape though…

On a Friday afternoon, Allison ran upstairs to her bedroom glad that her mom decided to keep the old house and not move. Even if they did move, Allison would find a way to get back to Monstropolis, she had a few younger cousins. She closed her bedroom door and turned on her music, the sounds of rock and metal filling her room, yeah, she was never like the other teenagers at school, she knew. She got dressed in her monster costume that she, over the years, made her self. It was an exact replica of the one that Mike and Sully, or Kitty, as she still calls him, made her when she was two. The only difference was, this costume she had on wasn't made from any chair. Even if Allison was happy to see her friends, she was still angry and frustrated.. This whole divorce thing was taking a real toll on her. Not to mention other events that have been going on in her life that she didn't to think about right now.

_ C'mon Alison, you're going to have a good time right? Yeah, this is a place to forget about your crazy life for a while now._

She stepped into her closet door and frowned. It wasn't time yet. She sighed and decided to work on her homework. She forgot that her time and the monster's inc time was different. Though, what she could do in her world for three hours, would be a couple days in Monstropolis. Sense she turned sixteen, she hasn't seen her friends yet. So she could bet they were really worried about her. She half shrugged. It didn't matter, she would just tell them she was really busy.

When the sun started to set, she was done with her homework and was finally able to go through her closet door. She opened it and faked a grin when she saw Mike and Sully on the other side. Allison took her hood down because it was just them.

Sully ran up and hugged Boo. Yeah, she was a teenager now, but he was so used to calling her Boo, it was like a habit, but she never seemed to mind. Everyone in Monstropolis always thought she was his child. In some ways, though a part of him didn't like to admit it though. He never knew why. She was almost as tall as him, but he still saw her as the little two year old that caused massive trouble in the monster world. He chucked to his self.

Though, he was confused as Boo pulled away from him. He looked to her. What was wrong with her? Did something happen to her in her world? He looked at her and could see a bruise poking out on her neck where her costume isn't covering up.

"Boo, what's…what's," Sully started to say.  
>"What's what?" Mike asked.<br>"It's nothing!" Allison shouted and flipped her hood up to cover her self. "And could you not call me Boo anymore?! That's not my real name!"

She looked to her best friends who were pretty much her family.

"I'm sorry," She said to them. "I'm just having a rough year. If you want, you still call me Boo. What do you two want to do?"

Sully decided that he wasn't going to push the issue right now, even though it really bothered him. He wondered though, who would even think about laying a hand on Boo? He sighed inwardly and grinned on the outside.

"Okay kid, it's your choice," Sully said to her.  
>"Yeah," Mike said. "What ever you want to do!" He said faking a grin as well.<p>

Mike was equally concerned like Sully was. He wondered what made Boo act this way. He shook his head inwardly forgetting about it for now.

"How about we go to the Sushi bar?" Allison offered.

The two nodded "Sounds good," Sully said.

At the sushi bar, Allison was easily able to fool everyone with her monster costume. Though she didn't eat anything. One, there was no human food in the monster world except water, and second, eating would require Allison taking her hood off and the last thing she wanted was for chaos to ensue.

When the monsters and Boo had gotten back, Sully confronted Boo in a room by them selves.

"Allison? You want to tell me what's going on?"  
>Allison sighed. She knew when Sully said her real name, he wanted to know and he wouldn't take no for an answer. She put her hands together, she got out of her costume sense nobody was coming in and they weren't going out. Nobody could see them.<p>

"Look, the past three years have been rough on me," She started to say. "I guess, I guess it started out small," She shrugged. "I mean, my father, he," She sighed. "He stared to get angry at more things. It started out with me getting a bad grade, mom coming five minutes late home from work. He started by yelling at me. And then, it escalated to him hitting me."

Sully's eyes widened. He was surprised. Boo seemed to be doing fine.

"How…when did he start hitting you? How long ago?"  
>Allison sighed. "When I was fourteen," She said. "A few months after my fourteenth birthday," she said.<p>

Sully was really surprised. His surprise then turned to guilt. Why hadn't he seen what was going on? Why hasn't he seen that she was changing.

"It doesn't help that I have to go to school and people make fun of me for being different. They wonder why I draw a bunch of 'childhood creatures'"  
>"Boo, I'm so sorry, I…I had no idea," Sully said.<br>"It's not your fault dad," She said.

Allison gasped when she realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry, I…I have to go!" She shouted.

She started to put her costume back on. Before Sully could stop her, Allison was gone outside to go back home to the factory.

** Yes, you have noticed that Boo's real name is Allison in this. I have heard from many sources that her real name is Mary. But, I really don't like that name so I'm calling her Allison. If you don't like it then too bad.**


End file.
